House Of Smoaks
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: There is more to Felicity Megan Smoak. Just the Team Arrow has no idea about. *Trigger Warning: Abuse, Depression, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, rape, swearing!*
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! So, i came up with this idea while i was re-watching Arrow and Chicago Med (figures, right). Also because residently i was feeling a little down i channel it into the story so i'm warning you there are trigger subjects such as abuse, self-harm, rape and suicide attempts. Be careful and if you battle with any of those (like i have) read with caution!**_

 _ **While reading the story you can listen, if you like, the following songs;**_

 _ **Crywolf-Shrike**_

 _ **Echos- Fiction**_

 _ **Cape Cub- Keep Me In Mind**_

 _ **Halestorm - Jump The Gun**_

 _ **Shane Harper - Like I Did**_

 _ **The Script - Flares**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **House Of Smoaks**_

 _ **Chapter 01: Point of Origins**_

Felicity's dad was a soldier who worked as firefighter when he wasn't diploid somewhere but soon he was diploid in Afghanistan. She became one after graduating MIT for four years she worked with them because she was too young to work with QC. When she became twenty years old QC called and she left for Starling City. She was still dropping by House 51 and helps whenever there is a tough call like a terrorist attack or something similar.

But she hasn't been in Chicago for a year no. But recently she's been barely holding it together

Felicity had a rough history with depression and self harm. Growing up with a mum that brought new men every night in the house to having to raise herself and her little sister she lost the ability to know what is the concept of childhood and normality.

She was forced since she was 8 years old and her little sister was nine months old to grow up quickly and raise both. She stopped thinking as an eight-year-old would and try to act as maturely she could.

Her dad, well he was busy fighting in Afghanistan. She knew that her dad had another family, a wife and a son, with whom had divorced so he can be with her mum but it looked like this wedding was going to hell. She was not surprised when it happened although it was not a divorce that destroyed the wedding but death, the death of her dad.

It was the day that broke her, point of origin. It was eight in the morning when the door of her home rang and she run to answer it as a two year old Samantha crawled next to her sister since she was a playing with her Barbie doll.

She saw an African American man standing before her, towering over her, with puffy red eyes as he smiled at Felicity curios eyes.

"He is dead." The man said as he broke down and Felicity stepped aside and allowed the man to walk in the house.

"Who are you?" Samantha asked confused at the man.

"I'm Wallace Boden I was your dad's friend. We worked together in Fire House 51 before he was diploid." The man said with tears as Felicity picked up Samantha and safely held her in her arms not trusting the man before her.

"Okay. So what am I supposed to do? I never knew my dad…sorry mine and Sam's dad. He was never there for us so I don't care about him. He died saving his country well done. He was brave enough to handle war but wasn't strong enough to handle his first marriage or his second…so I owe him nothing! Go tell his other wife see if she'll shed any tear or his son would…who by the way has ten years difference with me and he is in a gang. Have a good day, Mister Boden. I'll make sure to pass the news to my mum if I remember and she is sober enough to register who I am or that I speak English and not Latin like a demon." Felicity rambled angrily at the man before her who stopped and stare at her in shock.

He didn't expect the girl before him, the twelve year old before him, to be so cruel and cold.

"Alright." Boden said slowly as he stood up and walked at the door that Felicity held open with her free arm while in her other held little Samantha who glare at the older man.

"If you ever need help come by House 51, alright? A girl like you shouldn't be so cold at that young age." Boden said softly to Felicity who chuckled darkly.

"I might be twelve years old mister but I can't wait for my funeral…I am so tired of this fucked up world." Felicity said coldly and slammed the door on his shocked face.

That was the point where Felicity realized that something was wrong with her; she was unable to feel anything! Yes, she registered emotions and knew how she should act when but she had to think that she should be feeling emotions on every day bases. She felt nothing.

But she made sure to cover it for Samantha's sake. She knew that.

Samantha should grow up and be a lady who would feel every emotion known to man.

The years went by painfully slowly as she was getting bullied at school and with her need to get an emotion out of herself turned her towards self harm.

Samantha grew up being the total opposite of her sister much to Felicity's pleasure. She became a teen aware of the toll of abuse, rape, violence, self harm and drugs can have on someone because she was not dumb or blind she saw how her sister was battling her demons and how their mother was a piece of shit. That gave her compassion to fight for people like her and her sister, she channel the light inside her and by the time she reached High School she built her own school club where she helped her classmates offering advice and even food, courtesy of one her friends who almost died because she was starving due to money shortage her family was facing.

Samantha manage to get her sister and the local bakery to allow her to cook every day for those kids and she met Doctor Charles, father of one of her classmates, who helped her with advice offerings and medicine advice from Miss Goodwin.

When Felicity was a Senior in high school she had enough of the life she lived and tried to kill herself but Samantha found her before she had time to slice her wrists and forced her to go to Doctor Charles' house so she could start counseling. Later the same year, Samantha forced Felicity to help her cook everyday as a way to focus on something else but her pain.

It worked.

The Smoak sisters were strong and everyone who knew them knew not to mess with them.

Until someone tried to do just that.

Samantha was the social butterfly out of the two so it was normal for the girl to attend parties. It was one party that threatened the light inside Samantha.

She got raped. The asshole who did this to her was the father of a classmate of Samantha's. Samantha a week ago had tried to help his son get out of the abusive house with Hank Voight's help but the plan failed and her classmate was beaten to death.

That drove Samantha to the breaking point as she limbed to her home only to find Felicity cleaning the dishes.

"Go to your room. Mum has a guy in her room and he has a gun, we need to be careful around him." Felicity whispered without looking to Samantha as she continued the chore.

"If he wants he can have the second round of rape." Samantha said in an emotionless voice that scared Felicity and turn to see her little sister, beaten and bruised with blood pooling under her legs.

"OH! MY GOD!"

Felicity yelled as she run to her sister and hugged her as the girls broke down.

"Why do good people always get hurt?" Samantha asked in pain as she sobbed in her sister's arms.

Felicity had no time to answer as the door of their mother's room was yanked open and man marched out of the room with an angry look on his face as behind him trailed a drunken and high off the charts woman, Felicity's and Samantha's mum.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO SHUT UP?!" The man roared at the teens but his eyes stare in shock the blood.

"WHAT? DID WE DESTROY YOUR FUCKING?" Felicity hissed at the man who got over his shock once he registered what he was told, in seconds he pulled his gun out and aim it at Felicity's head who was standing protectively before Samantha.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, BITCH?" The man roared as he took the safety off.

"GO BACK FUCKING THE GOOD FOR NOTHING WHORE!" Felicity hissed back and stood up as the gun was pointed at her forehead.

"HOW ABOUT TO FUCK YOU INSTEAD?" The man said with a sick light in his eyes as he grabbed Felicity by the throat and pinned her to the wall.

Samantha quickly pushed the pain and fear as she run to the kitchen tap and took a kitchen knife and the frying pan. She run to her sister's aid and sliced his arm causing the gun to be fired and the bullet to get to Felicity's abandoned as Felicity yelled in pain then Samantha yanked the frying pan on the man's head knocking him out.

Then Samantha quickly dialed 911.

In all of this their mother stood on the wall and continue smoking…looking completely out of it. She couldn't even register that her older daughter was almost raped and shot while her younger daughter was raped!

She didn't give a flying fuck at the moment!

That day marked something in both girls their souls were forever scarred.

But thankfully when the police showed up Samantha and Felicity justified against their mother who went to rehab and jail for child neglecting and possession of illegal drugs and many more fallownesses.

The guy that raped Samantha was caught within a day and locked behind bars for first degree murder, rape and domestic abuse.

Wallace Boden was their emergency contact so long story short the girls were adopted by Wallace and his wife Donna. Felicity felt guilty for burdening Wallace and his family so she decided to take up the firefighters test since she had graduated MIT and had no job offers yet being eighteen and all. A year later she was a trainee in House 51 under Boden while at the after she attended MIT.

Samantha at the age of 19 graduated with honors just like Felicity did at the age of fourteen but Samantha didn't go to MIT like Felicity but was accepted at Harvard to study Genetics and Psychology.

The years went on and the girls healed with time and happiness as they let the past behind and thrived.

The fourth year of Felicity being on Truck 81 she got a job offer in QC so she moved to Starling city while Samantha worked in a Lab since she had participated in an excavation in Cardiff that found remains of Neanderthals and they were studying them.

Life was okay for both girls since they found time to visit their families back in Chicago.

Until it wasn't.

Felicity for years battled depression and self harmful thoughts with the help of her family and friends in House 51, Erin and Hank with Jay and the rest of CPD and recently added some employs from Chicago Med and Peter Stone and Anna Valdez.

But having friends who don't stay in the same town as you and don't talk much because of busy schedules was challenging for Felicity, she cursed herself for needing the emotional support of others since being shot did something to her…she woke up from the surgery and she broke down crying in Samantha's arms. She could feel feelings again…like a switched was turned on after being turned off when she learnt of their dad's death.

And like that she stare at the photo on her computer desktop completely lost in her thoughts as Oliver, Sara and Diggs discussed about Slade.

In the photo she was with Samantha and their half brother Greg with whom they met when he showed up with Hank at the hospital right after they testified against their mother and he broke down crying apologizing for not being a good brother to them.

Felicity had forgiven him, something she wouldn't have done if she didn't feel anything, but they needed a family and Greg was their last resort. Besides everyone deserves a second chance.

She sighed as she turned around and saw Team Arrow looking at her expectantly.

"What?" She asked confused.

"You sighed kinda sad, are you okay?" Sara asked worried and Felicity fought back the answer that came to mind; it was something the old Felicity would say, something bitchy.

"Yes, I need some air." Felicity said as she walked out of the Foundry. Fate had it and it was raining, Felicity loves the rain.

She breathed in the fresh air as she allowed the rain to soak her to the bone.

Her mind flashed to the Undertaking when Tommy called her asking for help to evacuate CNRI and how she refused because of Arrow business and how guilty she felt when she heard from the paramedics that they had pulled a victim out of the rubbles.

She had rushed to the hospital only to find Tommy unconscious and the prognosis was that he had amnesia and that he was very lucky that the internal bleeding had stopped.

He stayed for days in ICU when he suddenly started remembering and asked the nurse to call Felicity.

She had rushed to the hospital and into the room.

"I need a favor from you, Felicity." He had said as he lied on the bed.

"So you know how my dad was neglecting me, right?" He continued to talk as Felicity held his hands as a guilty friend would.

"Well, he is not my dad. He is my step dad. My actual dad goes by the name Cornelius Rhodes and I have a sister Claire. Contact them please. I might not have the best relationship with them but I came close to death so I need to change attitude and they were the first people I thought." He said as he looked in a pleading manner at Felicity who nodded and took out the phone and dialed the number Tommy told her.

Later that day Claire rushed into the hospital with her dad and fiancé in toe as they rushed into the room with tears.

"YOU ARE OKAY!" Claire exclaimed in happiness as she hugged her older brother.

"Who are you?" Cornelius asked protectively as he watched Felicity stand awkwardly in the corner of the room.

"I'm Felicity the woman who…" Felicity started saying but Cornelius tight embrace stopped mid-sentence as he cried on her shoulder.

"Felicity thank you! So much!" Cornelius said after he composed himself.

"You're welcome, sir. Now I better go! Get well Tommy!" Felicity said awkwardly as she walked out of the room.

A few weeks later Tommy was discharged and Felicity with Claire had become good friends so they helped Tommy into the limo that will take them to Chicago.

Tommy later that night send an e-mail to Felicity telling his story how his mum and dad got divorced and his mum won his custody while Cornelius got his sister's custody, so they were separated. And how he wanted a new start so he was changing his name to Connor Rhodes and he was going to Riyadh for his residence as a med student. He was requesting to keep his survival a secret since the press hadn't got a whiff of him.

She was shocked reading this but accepted it and manage to fake the death of Tommy Merlyn with the help of Peter Stone's contacts and Cornelius' money and like that Tommy Merlyn was dead to the world.

Felicity was drawn back to reality by her phone ringing.

"Hello?" She said on the phone smiling.

"Hey, sis! It's me, Sam! Okay, so listen before you freak out! I invite you and all of our family to mine and my team's presentation where all of us will get awards for our findings! It would mean the world to me to have you all there applauding me!" Samantha said quickly and by the end of the sentence she was short of breath.

"I'm so proud of you! Of course we will try to be there. So where is the presentation and awards?" Felicity asked excitedly.

"It's in Cardiff!" Samantha said excitedly.

"We will try to be there. I will but I'm not sure about the others. And again I'm really proud of you!" Felicity said smiling proudly.

The sisters said goodbye because Samantha was about to get out of the Lab and she wouldn't be in Wi-Fi range so she could use Viber in order to contact her sister freely.

Felicity then stared at the sky and thanked any higher power out there for giving her a calm present and teaching her how to be strong. She was really lucky.

She smiled and walked back inside while texting Connor to see how he is doing, it's been a week since he arrived at Chicago again and he started working at Chicago Med. And as his friend she was curious to see how he is handling the brutality of Chicago.

She smiled as Connor send her a selfie of himself and Will with their tongue poking out and their eyes rolling back as they were slammed on the waiting room chairs with the caption;

" _ **Maggie took a picture of us. I think this pic speaks for everyone in Chicago Med."**_

She saved the picture and closed the phone as she entered the lair.

"You're feeling better?" Sara asked her and she nodded and sat before the computers and continued trying to find dirt on Slade and Isobel Rochev.

The days went by quickly until one day her phone rang and it was Peter Stone and Anna Valdez telling her that they will be in Starling City for a week for a trial and Felicity offered her house for accommodation.

So when Peter and Anna arrived at Starling City Felicity was cheery as fuck since she had to see them since Christmas in and now it was mid May. Felicity picked them up at the airport and drove to her favorite pub, a little secret she had kept for Team Arrow was that she loved drinking beer more than wine.

Another thing she had lied about was where she came from since she wanted no one to know that she testified against her own mother who was a prostitute. So she forged everything about her life except her name. She even lied about growing up in Las Vegas, she was born and bred in Chicago and she was proud of it but wanted to keep them safe from the Arrow's enemies.

So when she walked inside the pub she waved at a few familiar faces and sat in a booth.

"Sorry, this isn't Molly's but does the magic." Felicity said laughing at Anna's approval look as she marveled the pub.

Peter laughed at Felicity's comment and then they ordered.

Unknown to them Sara and her dad were at the same pub just a booth down from them and Sara was shocked seeing her there.

"So, Sam invited us in Cardiff for her presentation, will you be there?" Peter asked as he took a sip of his beer and Felicity nodded.

"Of course!"

"Me too! I'm a sucker for History." Anna said excited as she drank from her beer.

"How are you?" Peter asked concerned at Felicity when he noticed the fresh cuts on the inside of her elbow.

"How do you think? It's hard and as time passes it gets harder since I get tired." Felicity answered sadly and Anna rubbed her back. Sara watched the scene and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Maybe you need some vitamins or anti-depressions." Peter tried yet again to convince Felicity to allow herself to use medication.

"It seems that I should contact Will then." Felicity grumble and Peter sighed.

"For the gazillion time I tell you that you need medicine in your condition! Samantha does and look at her!" Peter said slightly angry at Felicity who drank her beer and stare at him in the eyes with a cold expression that told whoever knew her that she had crossed a line.

Sara was shocked to see Felicity like that.

"Okay, Peter and Felicity we are here to have fun! So stop playing parenting and undisciplined teenager and let's get drunk!" Anna said serious and both adults shook their heads and nodded.

"Okay so…what do we do?" Anna asked Felicity with a smirk.

"You know the answer Valdez. We go dancing!" Felicity said smiling as Peter slammed his head on the table groaning.

"I'm no good when it comes to dancing, girls!" Peter whined and both women huffed and started laughing

"I beg the differ, Stone!" Anna and Felicity said laughing as he groaned with his head down.

"Felicity Smoak looks to have fun!" Detective Lance observed shocked.

"Yeah!" Sara said confused and curious.

"So, Kelly told me that Halestorm are performing just outside town and got four tickets for him, Dawson and Casey and his ex-girlfriend but Dawson and Casey are on a romantic getaway and he had three free tickets. So what do you say?" Felicity said smirking knowing that Peter, Anna and her were huge fans of Halestorm.

Peter then drained his beer in one sip and then clapped his hands together and said;

"Let's go then!"

Felicity and Anna laughed as they cheered and paid the bill and walked out of the pub much to Sara shock.

 _ **Later That Night In The Foundry:**_

"I saw Felicity today at the pub me and dad met…she was with another guy and a girl. She was different…she was dressed in jeans and red cropped leather jacket with a black shirt underneath. She seemed like those three knew each other from back in the day. This guy Peter told to Felicity that she needed medication and vitamins which made Felicity glare at him in such way I have never seen her do. It was all so weird." Sara rambled deep in thoughts as Oliver was in the Salmon Ladder and Diggs was cleaning his guns.

"Medication and vitamins? Is she sick?" Oliver asked concerned as he jumped from the Ladder.

"I don't know. She and her friends went to a Halestorm concert or something that their common friend named Kelly, and it's a guy, had brought tickets for. And the weirdest part was that she drank beer…not wine!" Sara continued as she sat on Felicity's chair and opened Google search and wrote;

" _ **Peter Stone"**_

Oliver by now was by her side and watched as she searched.

"This is the guy! He looked extra concerned with her health." Sara said as she pulled a photo of Peter Stone in a suit that fitted him well.

"WOW! He is hot!" Diggle commented loudly as he watched next to Oliver and Oliver growled in jealousy.

Were they dating and he cared so much?

After that night Felicity called in sick but Oliver and Diggs knew that something wasn't right but couldn't contact her since she had turned off her phone. She disappeared to Chicago and took their friends to Cardiff where they watched as Samantha Smoak and her team won her International History Award hosted by the Cardiff International University.

When she returned Oliver and Sara bombarded her with questions which she answered with this excuse;

"I went to a family wedding"

They hadn't been convinced but had no time to dwell on it since Slade was a pressing matter and they focused on it.

Then the whole Slade scum happened and Felicity had enough of it and the night after they returned from the beach she did something she had to do since she was a Senior in High School.

She walked to the bathroom and stare at herself while she called Connor.

"Connor it's me Felicity. I'm so sorry! I tried! I really did! But the Darkness is too much to bear! I don't want to remind you of your mother but…I can't suffer anymore. I'm not strong enough." She cried as she studied the kitchen knife she held.

"It's funny really…Samantha used a knife to stop a man my mum entertained from raping me and chocking me to death. She was just raped yet she saved me. Now she is not here. No one is here to save me." Felicity said sadly as she saw the knife glittering in the light of the bathroom.

Unknown to her Connor once he heard the chaos in Starling City took the first train with Will and Kelly by his side and just when Felicity called him they were under her house and once Connor heard the voicemail panicked.

"She is going to kill herself, guys!" Connor yelled as he run quickly to her apartment.

The boys find her with her wrist bleeding and on the floor of her bathroom.

"NO!" Connor chanted again and again as he held Felicity in his arms and cried.

"CALL MY DAD!" Connor yelled at Will who nodded in shock as he dialed away and put it on speaker.

"Hey! Dad, Felicity tried to kill herself…I need some way to take her out of this god forsaking town and back home! Send help! I'll try to stop the bleeding!" Connor said quickly as Will handed the phone to Kelly who held it close to Connor so he can speak. Will and Connor had gone into doctor mode and tried to stop the bleeding as Kelly cried silently.

Twenty minutes later the sound of a helicopter made them look up and a message from Claire telling them that Chicago Med sent a helicopter and to get to the roof made Kelly and Will pick up Felicity's limb body and run to the roof of the building.

Felicity came around two days later in the Psychiatric wing of Chicago Med.

"What happened?" Felicity asked Connor and Cornelius once she came around.

"You tried to kill yourself." Connor said angry.

"I know how it must look, Connor but I'm not your mum." Felicity said to Connor who looked at her crying.

"I know it's just…agh! I hate depression! I suffer from it and seeing you cave in, you THE Felicity Smoak who survived ten years raising your sister and taking care of the house. You are strong and depression broke you! What is going to happen to me then?" Connor said crying as Connor hugged her and Cornelius sighed.

"Depression is a very sneaky evil." Cornelius said sadly as he took his turn to hug Felicity.

"I'm glad you are not dead, Felicity." Cornelius said sadly and then took his queue to leave the room.

"My dad seems to like you…as a person…thank God!" Connor tried to joke but Felicity's eyes teared up.

"I'm not strong, Connor….i need people to keep me off the wagon. I feel like drowning." Felicity said as Connor hugged her and she broke down crying.

"We are going to help you!" Connor promised and for the first time in twenty years Felicity felt like she had a family that wouldn't go away with the first stupid mistake she would do.

That family was here to stay.

Her Chicago family was here to stay.

 _ **So? What do you think? Did you like it? Tell me in your comments!**_

 _ **Follow me on:**_

 _ **Instagram: Vickytzalachani**_

 _ **Tumblr: Fandom-Girl-99**_

 _ **Wattpad: Vicky1599**_

 _ **Twitter: TVDvicky**_

 _ **Google+: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello! I want to thank you for the 23 reads and the 2 comments! They mean a lot! I hope you like this chapter too! Thank you for the 2 favorites and 4 followers and the 1 review!**_

 _ **Shoutout For Chapter 1:**_

 _ **Raquel489: I'm so glad you liked it! I really appreciate your support in my last stories. I hope you like this chapter too!**_

 _ **For the story i would suggest hearing these songs;**_

 _ **Oh Wonder- Ultralife**_

 _ **Boyce Avenue- Family**_

 _ **Karmina- All King's Horses**_

 _ **Stephen- Crossfire**_

 _ **Zedd - Clarity**_

 _ **XYLO - Between The Devil And The Deep Blue Sea**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **House Of Smoaks**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Three Months Later**_

 _ **Chicago**_

Felicity woke up in her bed in Chicago and smiled as she looked the view from the window.

It's been three months since she got out of rehab and a year since she had been in Starling City. The team keeps calling her but she doesn't pick up that phone.

Today is her first day back at House 51 and on Truck 81 and she was excited to say the least.

"Okay! Let's do this!" She told herself encouragingly. Something she started doing so two months in rehab it helped.

Once she had done her routine she quickly open the door only to come face to face with Amanda Waller's fist ready to knock on her door.

"WOW!" Felicity exclaimed caught off guard.

"Hello, miss Smoak." Amanda said as she walked in.

"Yeah, walk right in it's not like I have somewhere to be." Felicity mumbled annoyed.

"Okay so here it goes! I'm here to ask you a favor." Amanda said slightly hesitant and shy which caused Felicity to furrow her eyebrows and look at the woman before her confused as she folded her arms.

"I need you to be my friend. There! I said it!" Amanda said embarrassed and Felicity raised her eyebrows shocked.

"Why?" Felicity asked confused.

"Okay. Here it goes. My real name is Vicky Glass I'm a Navy combat doctor who was hired by ARGUS...well not hire exactly they threatened my family and especially my daughter Tia if I didn't help them train Oliver. So I did later they continued asking favors and threatening until I master up the courage to contact my superiors and report them. And they told me to continue doing what I do because ARGUS had taken hostages some fellow Navy and I needed to rescue them. So I continue working with them when they ask me to go by the alias of Amanda Waller then I knew I was getting in higher rank and closer to my fellow Navy hostages. So when the right time came I betrayed ARGUS and saved the Navy hostages. In other words ARGUS as you know it doesn't exist anymore, Lyla made sure to turn it around. I always liked that woman!" Amanda rambled quickly and Felicity stare shocked at her.

"There is more. Now I'm back to my normal life but I can't seem to fit in anymore until I met Ethan who introduced me to Connor who is apparently Oliver's not so dead best friend and then they told me about you. You are the only person I trust except Ethan and Connor who I'm trying to start trusting them. Besides my daughter Tia she goes to the same school you went." Amanda finshed quickly and then she sighed tired.

"Um...I'm shocked! Um...of course I can be your friend if you promise not to tell Oliver where I am. I almost kill myself a year ago because the whole Arrow business was too much for my already burdened mental health." Felicity said quietly as Amanda stare at her wide eyed.

"You tried to kill yourself? When?"

"The same night we stopped Slade. I sliced my wrists with a kitchen knife and Connor with Will and Kelly found me in a pool of my own blood." Felicity explained with tears in her eyes.

Amanda stood up from the couch and hugged her catching Felicity off guard.

"I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay now. So, how do I call you?" Felicity asked Amanda once they stopped hugging.

"Vicky. I hate the name Amanda." Vicky said in disgust.

Felicity nodded and both girls headed for their respected work places.

Starling City (Chicago and Starling City have twelve hours difference in my story so it's night)

Oliver was looking over Felicity's former apartment. After they put away Slade she disappeared only for him to get an e-mail from her telling him she had to leave the team for family reasons. She never told where she would be but Oliver thought she meant Las Vegas.

He sent more e-mails to the e-mail address but got no answer for months until on the three months mark the address was deleted.

Diggs searched her social media accounts but all of them were deleted or put into private mode.

Oliver was getting worried and that affected his skills on the street.

In general the team wasn't the same without her.

Chicago

The new friends said goodbye once they reached Felicity's car and Felicity said;

"Hey! Amand...I mean Vicky would you like to meet me at Molly's for dinner and drinks?" Felicity asked smiling kindly at the curious face of Vicky.

"Yes. I will bring my daughter with me so you two can meet. Thank you, Felicity! It means a lot what you do." Vicky said truthfully.

"You're welcome. I can't wait to meet Tia, something tells me that she would be an amazing kid. Have a nice day at work!" Felicity said with a bright smile as she opened the car.

"You too!" Vicky said as she climbed into the car as well and drove off.

Felicity drove to House 51 with a bright smile the day had just started yet she felt happy that she made a new friend and was excited to see her friends.

"HELLO!" Felicity yelled wondering why the firehouse was empty. She wasn't early or late she was just in time. Suddenly the lights went out.

"SURPRISE! WELCOME BACK!"

Once the lights were open she saw the whole teams holding a banner with the words "Welcome Back" and the dog Pouch run to her as she hugged him.

"Thank you guys!" Felicity said as she smiled widely and had tears of happiness in her eyes as Dawson and Brett with Kidd hugged her.

Then it was Herman's and Kelly's turn to hug her, she fist pumped with Otis and Cruz and hugged Peter and Jimmy. Jimmy also picked her up and twirled her around causing her to laugh.

Peter than handed her a plate of eggs, bacon and sausages.

"Eat up, missy!" Peter said winking and Felicity blushed as she smiled.

"You're going to make me fat, aren't you?" Felicity joked as both sat down next to each other.

"OH! YEAH!" He said as smirked to her.

"Oh! Get over with it, lovers!" Kidd yelled from the other side of the room smirking at those two.

"Get over with what?" Peter faked confusion.

He had a crush on Felicity since High School and never acted on it. He dated Dawson in hopes of getting over her but that didn't help all the way...he fell for both girls.

"If you say so. So, Peter...you and me on a date tomorrow night, deal?" Felicity suggested with a smile.

"Sure!" Peter said slightly blushing as he smiled.

"Halleluiah!" Kidd and Kelly exclaimed at the same time causing Peter and Felicity choke on their breakfast.

"Where is Shay?" Felicity asked Kelly as they cleaned equipment later on shift.

 _ **(A/N: In my story Shay is alive but works different shifts now since Brett and Dawson became the main paramedics.)**_

"Works different hours since Brett showed up. Now she fills in for Kevinson because the he had a heart attack and was told that he needed surgery." Kelly explained while he dusted some boots and Felicity polished them.

"Oh! I hope the surgery goes well. He's at Med right? I will pass by to see how Avella holds up." Felicity said concerned.

Suddenly the was a call;

 _ **"Squad 3 Ambulance 61 and Truck 81. Shooter at Lincoln's Park High School."**_

"SHIT!" Felicity and Kelly exclaimed as they rushed to get ready along with the others.

Starling City: Same Time

Oliver and Laurel were training and Diggs was watching the news with Little Sara on his lap.

"We just got the breaking news from Chicago that at Lincoln's Park High School there is a shooter inside along with the 800 students and teachers. Firefighters, ambulances and police even military are outside trying to negotiate with the shooter! Our prayers are with them!" The news lady said worried as scenes of the Lincoln's Park High School showed on the monitor.

Oliver and Laurel with Diggs watched as they held their breaths.

Chicago: Lincoln's Park High School

"I will allow a firefighter and two paramedics in! A girl went into seizure!" The shooter, a sixteen year old boy, said into the phone.

Hank Voight sighed as he turn to look at Felicity, Gabby and Brett who nodded and run inside.

"You have them." He said in displeasure in his voice.

"I'll try to talk to him. Work on the girl, alright?" Felicity whispered at her best friends who nodded afraid.

"Hey! What is your name?" Felicity tried to start a conversation with the shooter in order to get info on him. She saw from the corner of her eyes that a girl was shooting the whole thing on her phone, secretly.

"William, why?" The boy said as he held his gun aiming to Felicity who had her hands up.

"Nice to meet you William, I'm Felicity. Mind telling me why you are doing this? Did someone bullied you or made you do this?" She asked gently as the boy cried.

"They...they...called me a coward! Now I have a gun! WHO IS A COWEARD NOW, HUH?! HUH?" The boy yelled crying as he aimed the gun on the ceiling and shot causing screams to be heard and parts of the ceiling fall on the floor.

Felicity kept holding her hands in surrender and kept looking at William, she showed no emotion.

"You know that there are other ways to show them you are brave, more peaceful ways." Felicity said gently as she walked closer to him as he kept pointing the gun at her.

"You don't know how it feels! You are pretty! I bet in school you had a lot of friends!" The boy cried enraged Felicity laughed sadly.

"Thank you for calling me pretty, William but you are wrong. I had no friends...ever! I raised my little sister since my mum was a prostitute. When I was your age I got shot by one of her boy toys, he was chocking me and tried to rape me. My sister Samantha, she had a lot of friends, she was raped that night at a party...she saved me but I got shot...I almost died. I testified against my own flesh and blood. Fun fact I was going to that school too, have you seen any pictures of me on the walls or in trophies? No, you don't because I was nobody! I turn out okay though." Felicity said to William as she walked closer to him while holding her hands up in surrender.

"I had heard about that, I was six when it happened. I'm sorry for having such a bitch for a mother." William said sadly.

"Ha! That makes two of us, pal! But there is no reason to become a murderer because some brainless kids told you that you are a coward. Their words won't follow you into college or later when you get a job and have a family of your own. But what you do right now; this will stain your record! Don't you want to go to a good college, William? What do you want to be?" Felicity continue chating him up. She wanted to get the gun away from him.

"I want to become a History Professor. I like European History. Especially Roman Empire that is Ancient History I guess." William said with a sad smile as he lowered the gun.

"That is nice, William. Now please let all those kids and my friends the paramedics free." Felicity said hopeful as she stare at William who then smiled sadly.

"Now it's done. My record is stained." He said as he aimed the gun at his head and pulled the trigger blowing up his head.

"NO!" Felicity yelled as blood splashed on her face and then in her arms held a dead William.

"No!" She cried as she held him as military and police emptied the school.

"Felicity? Felicity?" Hank's voice made her look at him.

"I should have grabbed the gun, Hank. I should have! He would still be alive!" Felicity cried as paramedics took the body away from her.

"He might have shot you in the process." Hank said sadly.

"I don't care. He would still be alive. He would have return to his mum." Felicity said with tears.

Will and Natalie rushed to her ones she was in Med in order to get her checked.

 _ **Starling City:**_

"We have life feed from inside as a Firefighter tries to talk the shooter out of whatever he is about to do! Watch with caution!" The news lady said as the scene of Felicity talking to William played. Oliver, Laurel and Diggs exchanged a worried look as Diggs hugged little Sara preventing her from seeing the screen.

 _ **Scene:**_

 _ **"Hey! What is your name?" Felicity tried to start a conversation with the shooter in order to get info on him. She glanced the camera for a second before returning her gaze to the shooter.**_

 _ **"William, why?" The boy said as he held his gun aiming to Felicity who had her hands up.**_

 _ **"Nice to meet you William, I'm Felicity. Mind telling me why you are doing this? Did someone bullied you or made you do this?" She asked gently as the boy cried.**_

 _ **"They...they...called me a coward! Now I have a gun! WHO IS A COWEARD NOW, HUH?! HUH?" The boy yelled crying as he aimed the gun on the ceiling and shot causing screams to be heard and parts of the ceiling fall on the floor.**_

 _ **Felicity kept holding her hands in surrender and kept looking at William, she showed no emotion.**_

 _ **"You know that there are other ways to show them you are brave, more peaceful ways." Felicity said gently as she walked closer to him as he kept pointing the gun at her.**_

 _ **"You don't know how it feels! You are pretty! I bet in school you had a lot of friends!" The boy cried enraged Felicity laughed sadly.**_

 _ **"Thank you for calling me pretty, William but you are wrong. I had no friends...ever! I raised my little sister since my mum was a prostitute. When I was your age I got shot by one of her boy toys, he was chocking me and tried to rape me. My sister Samantha, she had a lot of friends, she was raped that night at a party...she saved me but I got shot...I almost died. I testified against my own flesh and blood. Fun fact I was going to that school too, have you seen any pictures of me on the walls or in trophies? No, you don't because I was nobody! I turn out okay though." Felicity said to William as she walked closer to him while holding her hands up in surrender.**_

 _ **"I had heard about that, I was six when it happened. I'm sorry for having such a bitch for a mother." William said sadly.**_

 _ **"Ha! That makes two of us, pal! But there is no reason to become a murderer because some brainless kids told you that you are a coward. Their words won't follow you into college or later when you get a job and have a family of your own. But what you do right now; this will stain your record! Don't you want to go to a good college, William? What do you want to be?" Felicity continue chat him up.**_

 _ **"I want to become a History Professor. I like European History. Especially Roman Empire that is Ancient History I guess." William said with a sad smile as he lowered the gun.**_

 _ **"That is nice, William. Now please let all those kids and my friends the paramedics free." Felicity said hopeful as she stare at William who then smiled sadly.**_

 _ **"Now it's done. My record is stained." He said as he aimed the gun at his head and pulled the trigger blowing up his head.**_

 _ **"NO!" Felicity yelled as blood splashed on her face and then in her arms held a dead William.**_

 _ **Live feed ended:**_

"THAT WAS FELICITY!" Oliver and Diggs exclaimed in shock.

"What is she doing there?" Laurel asked shocked as she watched the footage replay.

"We'll have to find out." Oliver said as he watched the dotage in sadness and betrayal.

C

"Doc. Hella Good Hair, I'm fine! I need to get home, have a shower and meet up with Vicky and Tia and have a big glass of cold beer! Preferable a big cold glass of black beer...or maybe two or three...EVEN BETTER I will get super duper drunk and dance on tables at Molly's." Felicity rambled as Will examined her and laughed at her nickname for him.

"Okay, let me page Doctor Glass to discuss your date...Are you now dating women?" Will mocked her and she hit him with a bandage's wrap as he laughed.

"No! I have a date with super hot Peter! Who can cook pretty good!" Felicity said as she jumped off the hospital bed and dressed herself.

"I'M HERE! WHAT? IS TIA HURT? WAIT! TIA WASN'T AT SCHOOL TODAY!" A super worried and freaking out Vicky rushed into the hospital room...more like sprint into the room.

"Hey! OH! God! I saw the news! Are you okay?" Vicky asked worried as she hugged tight Felicity.

"I'm fine! How is Tia?" Felicity asked worried as she hugged Vicky back.

"She is fine. She had an allergic reaction to mushrooms yesterday so I kept her home. I chose a great day to allow my daughter to ditch school...am I a bad mum? Oh! And are we still on for today?" Vicky rambled smiling and Felicity laughed.

"Yes. I was about to ask the same thing. I have to get home and change so...meet you in two hours?" Felicity asked with a happy smile.

Vicky nodded and then she was paged and rushed out waving goodbye at her new friend.

Felicity walked out of the hospital wearing Will's hoodie since it was raining her clothes were bloody.

"Hey! Smoak! Wanna ride?" Connor and Robyn yelled from the other side of the parking lot.

"Yes! Because I just realized that I don't have my car. Fuck!" Felicity said as Robyn rushed to her with an umbrella and smiled as they walked to Connor's car.

 _ **At night:**_

Felicity smiled as she walked inside Molly's waving at friends and co-workers.

Who would have thought she, Felicity Megan Smoak, would have so many friends and family back when she was sixteen...if she could travel back in time and tell her past self to hold on...that she would find friends just like Samantha did she would have laughed at her own face.

"Hey! Here is the hero!" Herman yelled over the bar as he caused all the bar's attention turned to her and raised their drinks smiling proudly.

Felicity smiled and she nodded.

"Thank you, I'm sorry for not saving the boy." She said with guilt as she saw the mother of the boy standing alone in the back not holding her drink up.

"It's not your fault. I was a bad mother." She said sadly as tears dropped in her drink.

"No! You are not a bad mother! He just...he was just being a teenager. Teenagers tent to think they are alone. With no disrespect." Felicity said softly as she rubbed the grieving mother's back. The woman turned and hugged her breaking down.

After that the woman left the bar as Herman called her a cab, Felicity met up with Vicky and Tia.

"Hello, Tia! I'm Felicity!" She introduced herself to the teenager before her.

Tia smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you for protecting my school...sorry...our school! Nice to meet you! I'm so hungry! Ready to order?" Tia said grateful and excited.

"YAS!" Felicity said as Gabby arrived with the menus and smiled at the girls.

The girls ate their dinner and chatted about school experiences and fails and all that. She smiled as she walked back home.

She unlocked the door of her dark apartment only to see a shadow sitting opposite her window. Felicity grabbed the gun she had under the table where she usually let her keys and had a last look or touch up before she goes out. She aim it at the shadow, Hank had taken her to shooting rings after she was adopted by Wallace and once she was a great shot Samantha and her were taught how to fight by Henry Mills, Peter's father, who co-run a Gym in the neighborhood.

"Why you never told me or anyone in the team that you moved to Chicago? We were worried sick!" Oliver yelled at her betrayed and Felicity sighed letting the gun down.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THE HALF OF IT! And I barely know you! I couldn't tell you how I felt after the whole Slade thing because...well you weren't emotionally available! So I did what I thought to be appropriate...to be honest...it was not my choice since I was unconscious." Felicity rambled as she turned on the lights and stare at him dead cold in the eyes. Oliver's eyes shot wide open at the sound of unconscious and they way her eyes were emotionless. Then his gaze turned to the table where the gun lied there.

"Why you were unconscious?" Oliver asked her as she went to her room and took off her shirt allowing Oliver to see the two gunshot wounds and then scars...self harm's scars.

"It's a long story!" Felicity exclaimed uncomfortable as she took her anti-depression pills which made Oliver rise eyebrows.

"STOP STARING AT ME!" She yelled at him in anger.

"I CAN'T WHEN I SEE THAT YOU HAVE SCARS! WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE? TELL. ME. NOW!" Oliver yelled in anger.

"I did them to myself! When I was a teenager...and in college and while being in Starling City in order to remind myself not to trust anyone! And if you want to know why I was unconscious; well I sliced my wrists with a kitchen knife and allowed myself to bled to the brink of death! My friend Will and Kelly found me and then took me to the hospital! You know why I did this? I suffer from depression, twenty years now! So I thought I was not fit to continue helping you so I ditched the team and to be frank; my mental health has been fine ever since!" Felicity rambled in anger and sorrow.

"What?" Oliver asked bewailed and speechless.

 _ **So? What do you think? What do you think the story will go? Tell me in your reviews!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello! So, it's been a hell of a month! I have exams and my own birthday and my mum's furthermore my mum's mum died about a week ago...and everything is been a downfall from there since we might have to move because without my grandma's pension paying us the apartment we currently live in we can make end meets. Plus our family's car battery gave out and my sister's and mum's computers broke so extra expeneses. And it's not stopping there i'm worried that my parents might not have the money we require in order to send me to college somewhere i want so i will be forced to study a subject i'm not that intrested in for four years if i pass the exams...So yeah it's been a month from hell!_**

 ** _Now that my rant is over i hope you like the following chapter! Thank you for all the support, follows, favorites and reviews!_**

 ** _Shoutout for Chapter 2:_**

 ** _Raquel489: Hey! Thank you for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter! I will upload my other Chicago Med/ Arrow stories after the exams furthermore my story called The Secret Lives i put that story in a contest on Wattpad and i'm not allowed to add chapters untill the results are out so i'm waiting on them once i get them i will update the story i have the chapter ready long time ago! Thank you for being a loyal reader and patient with my updates!_**

 ** _While reading this chapter i would suggest listening to the following songs;_**

 ** _Imagine Dragons- Nothing Left To Say/ Rocks_**

 ** _Imagine Dragons- Tiptoe_**

 ** _Naughty Boy FT Bastille - No One Is Here To Sleep_**

 ** _Bastille- Sleepsong_**

 ** _Imagine Dragons- Demons_**

 ** _Bastille- The Draw (A/N: BTW My favorite Song)_**

 ** _Bastille- Haunt_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _ **House Of Smoaks**_

 _ **Chapter 3: I'm Sorry I'm Not Who You Thought I Was**_

Felicity stood and stare her Bourbon filled glass and covered her face with her hands and cried hysterically. She then stood from the couch and threw the glass on the wall.

"WHY?" She yelled loudly and then started punching the couch pillows and then threw them across the room and spiral on the floor.

She sobbed.

Then she saw the dry cutlery and especially the kitchen knives.

"No!" She scolded herself.

But then rushed to the kitchen and took the knife and sliced her upper arms and let the blood tickle down her hand as she let a sigh.

After awhile she felt dizzy and she decided to patch herself up and then took her phone and dialed Vicky's number.

"I need a shoulder to cry on." She said into the speaker and Vicky agreed.

Once she arrived Felicity opened the door and first thing Vicky witnessed was her new scars on her arm.

"You didn't, did you?" She asked rhetorically and Felicity nodded in sadness as she sobbed as Vicky hugged her.

"Sorry, what happened?" Vicky asked once she was inside the house.

"Oliver is here and he started asking questions and I shouted at him and then when I wasn't paying attention to him I took off my shirt and he was staring at my scars and started asking questions. I kept ignoring him until I shouted at him and then he whispered shocked "what" but then he saw me staring at him with a blank expression so turned and he left. To my relief but I still feel on edge. I don't want him here! He reminds me my weak days!" Felicity rambled and she cried as she fell on her knees and Vicky went down with her and hugged her tight.

"Tell him to leave." Vicky said and she sighed.

"I can't! He won't leave until I give him answers. I told him that I almost killed myself and that I was suffering from depression and all that but he doesn't feel convinced. I'm afraid that he will dig more dirt on it and while he does that he will stumble upon Connor's life. I promised no one will know….i failed him while he hasn't failed me not even once!" Felicity exclaimed.

"FELICITY MEGAN SMOAK YOU CAN DO IT! YOU HAVE A FAMILY!" Vicky said passionately back and Felicity smiled.

"How? Do you have a plan?" Felicity asked eager.

"Well I have a half plan. Which is to have Chief Boden and Hank Voight to talk to him…more like tell him to fuck off and go back to his city and to leave you alone." Vicky explained and Felicity smiled.

"I am stupid! I cut myself because of him…that is stupid! That was stupid why? Why do I allow him to bring out my weakness? I want to punch him scream at him!" Felicity yelled in rage and Vicky nodded.

"Well you can speak to him tell him that you are out of the Team and if he doesn't leave with calm words then we go with plan B, my plan. How about that?" Vicky asked serious as she folded her arms on her pj covered chest. She had no time to dress herself, she was worried about her friend.

"Or I could at least tell him that his city needs him and that I am fine, that I have family here. That would ease his mind and leave." Felicity said suggestively as both girls stood up from the living room ground

"What is keeping him from coming back again? You want him to leave and not disturb you or Connor, right?" Vicky asked as she sat on the arm chair and Felicity sat opposite her on the couch.

"No, not like that. I want him to be my friend but I don't want him to tell me that I need to be in the Team. The Team shows me the darkness the world has and I can't bare it. I need light, the light makes me sick." Felicity tried to explain.

"Yes, but you what if he doesn't let it go? I'm not pressuring you or anything just ask questions in case those problems arise." Vicky asked wisely.

"What are you trying to say?." Felicity asked confused.

"If it comes to it, would you tell him and the rest Team your journey with depression and your mother and ease them by saying you are okay?" Vicky asked as she studied Felicity thoughtful face.

"No. I wouldn't let it come to I don't want them to see me as weak Felicity." Felicity said in a guilty manner.

"You are not weak! You are strong enough to realize that you have depression and ask for help. Okay, so now call Oliver and ask him to meet up in the morning or whenever you don't have a shift at House 51." Vicky said with authority but a yawn cut her act causing Felicity to chuckle but Vicky's challenging eyes that made Felicity nod in agreement.

"Thank you, I need a friend who knows about the Arrow for days like this. I hope I won't experience anything similar any time soon." Felicity said thankful hugging Vicky and then both girls headed to the bedroom and fall asleep. Vicky texted Tia to drop by Felicity house once she wakes up for breakfast before school and then turned around and stare at the city lights of Chicago and sighed with a small smile as her eyes closed.

 **Chicago, a hotel room:**

Oliver talked via Skype with Diggs and Sara as he explained to them what had happened in Felicity's apartment.

"She has scars? How come and I never saw them while I stitched her up when she took a bullet for me?" Sara asked puzzled and Oliver sighed as he rubbed his hands on his face while shrugged.

"Maybe she put on makeup?" Diggs suggested dumbly.

And the team arrow laughed a little.

Diggs was right she used to cover them with makeup.

 **Chicago: The Next Day**

Felicity, Tia and Vicky smiled as they sat on a booth at the dinner across her home just then Connor rushed in since it was snowing and took off his hood and gloves.

"Good morning, ladies! How are we?" Connor smiled charmingly as he sat down and Tia smiled at Felicity and wiggled her eyebrows while Felicity furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head no murmuring the exact word. Tia just smirked and cleared her throat.

"So, you must be Connor, Felicity's boyfriend right?" Tia said smirking and smirked even more when Connor was caught off guard and looked between Tia and Felicity while Vicky chuckled.

"Um…no…I'm her boy friend…the friend away from the boy…Anyways, what did you guys ordered?" Connor stuttered and Tia chuckled as she handed him the menu. Vicky just smiled as Felicity palmed faced herself.

"Well, I'll have the pizza and an orange juice." Connor decided and went to place his order.

"Okay what was that about, Tia!" Vicky scolded her daughter but she couldn't hold her smile.

"Come on! Don't tell me that his eye candy doesn't have the hots for this eye candy?" Tia exclaimed as she pointed Connor and then Felicity who tried to act busy on her phone but she was blushing.

"I don't have the hots for him! I have the hots for Peter Mills." Felicity declared once she showed the picture to Tia and Vicky.

"Okay, I rest my case! He is cute too!" Tia said once Connor arrived with his order at hand.

"Why you rest your case?" Connor asked confused.

"Felicity has a date with a co-worker." Tia said smiling and Vicky sighed.

"Excuse my daughter she is a gossip girl." Vicky apologized for Tia.

"It's okay, my sister was like that at her age. And Felicity I thought dating your co-worker was against CFD regulations." Connor said smiling as he took a bite from his pizza.

"It is but not if your boyfriend is in Squad 3 and you're Truck 81." Felicity said smirking and Connor nodded.

"So where are you two love birds are going?" Tia asked interested and Vicky rolled her eyes.

"Tia, sweets, isn't time for you to catch the bus to school?" Vicky said smiling tightly and Tia checked her phone and cursed as she realized that the bus had three minutes before stopping from the local bus stop.

"Got to go! Have a nice day, mum, Felicity and Connor! It was nice meeting you!" Tia said as she rushed to gather her things and coffee and threw a smile before running out of the shop and to the bus stop.

"You're daughter is seventeen and you are…what 30?" Connor asked calculating at Vicky who sighed.

"I'm 37 and I had her when I was twenty years old." Vicky said cutting her omelet and eating a piece of it.

"Okay can we focus on the fact that Oliver is town? I want him out of here because I feel like a caged animal and guilty because I saw how broken he was when you died!" Felicity whispered in worry and the adults sighed.

"I avoid him as much as I can and keep my head down. In the mean time you speak to him try to get him to leave before he digs deeper and finds down." Connor said and everyone nodded as they continue eating the playful atmosphere was gone, vanished.

"Okay I call him…um…what about tomorrow." Felicity said in displeasure.

"Okay, let me tell you, if he finds out about me I won't blame you. You didn't say "Hey, Ollie Tommy is alive!" Wow! I had to call myself Tommy very long time!" Connor said serious as he looked at his friend and then Vicky who smiled.

"I wanted to apologize for kidnapping you back in Hong Kong." Vicky said and Connor laughed and smiled.

"Already forgotten, Vicky." Connor said smiling.

"You know that they forced me to help them. They threatened my daughter and my fellow Navy soldiers who were held hostage." Vicky explained and Connor smiled.

"I wasn't aware of it but I understand now." Connor said serious and then looked at his watch.

"And I have to go!" Connor rushed and everyone suddenly seemed to wake up and they rushed to their works.

Felicity put on her ear phones and then started walking to her car and once she arrived at the car and climbed inside it and drove off.

"Hey!" She smiled as Shay who was getting home from the night shift.

"Oh! Hey! How are you?" Shay asked as she smiled and her whole face light up.

"Um…been better. Holding on. How are you? How are Kevinson and Avella?" Felicity answered and then remembered her injured colleague and his wife and Shay's health.

"Um…I'm fine. Tired but I'll survive. Anyways, once your shift is done Kelly, me and some other firefighters are dropping by the hospital to see how he is, wanna join?" Shay asked with a smile and Felicity nodded excited but didn't get to answer because the bells went off and both girls bid quickly their goodbyes and Felicity rushed to get ready.

The day was normal no major fires so they were on cleaning and drill duties. Once her shift was done she met with the others firefighters outside Med and smiled as she saw Peter waiting for her there with flowers and a get-well-teddy bear. He smiled and pecked her cheek as she rubbed her back and then all of them walked inside.

Unknown to Felicity Oliver had been watching her since he studied the footage of the high school shooting and saw the number 51 on her jacket and then Googled the firehouse and got the address and went to speak with her but chickened out and just sat there and observed.

Like a stalker.

Felicity walked into the room smiling as she saw Kevinson and Avella watching TV.

"Afternoon, Henry and Avella!" Felicity said smiling and her smile got wider once she saw their smiles.

"Oh! Megan!" Avella cried from happiness as she rushed to hug her.

"I heard what happened to you! How are you? It must have been terrible!" Avella gushed in worry as she checked her childhood friend.

Avella Kevinson (nee Faychild) had been neighbors to Felicity and Samantha for years and she had tried to befriend Felicity but Felicity ignored her until she saw something that she shouldn't;

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _ **Avella had just returned from karate practice and she was climbing the stairs of her porch when she heard glass breaking and she got curious so she went to investigate and saw from the kitchen window a woman was holding a plate and a five year old was crying as the girl around twelve stood there with her head down looking ashamed.**_

" _ **I CAN'T HANDLE YOU! SHE SHITS ALL THE TIME AND SMELLS AND YOU ARE DOING NOTHING! HER SHIT'S SMELL CHASE THE CUSTOMERS AWAY, YOU LITTLE BITCH! SHE IS YOUR RESPONSIBILLITY! AND YOU IF EVER HEAR YOU CALL ME I WILL BEAT BLACK AND BLUE, GOT THAT? SHE WILL PAY FOR YOUR MISTAKES!" The woman yelled as she threw the plate at the five year old baby who kept on crying and chewing her thumb as blood tickled her from her head to her cheeks as the plate hit her sensitive head.**_

 _ **That was when the twelve year old girl had enough and picked her head up and looked at the woman with so much fury as she raised her hand and punched her.**_

" _ **YOU ARE OUR MOTHER, YOU BITCH! ACT LIKE IT FOR ONCE AND STOP THINKING OF YOURSELF AND ONLY YOURSELF, YOU DIRTY GOOD FOR NOTHING WHORE!" The twelve year old girl yelled as tears of fury run down her eyes but Avella could see the satisfaction she got when she saw the blood running from the older woman's mouth and the shocked expression.**_

" _ **WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?" The older woman yelled in fury as she grabbed the twelve year old by the neck and pinned her on the wall and started chocking her.**_

 _ **The five year old stayed in her corner crying as she yelled for the woman to stop.**_

" _ **MOMMA STOP! LICITY! LET HER GO!"**_

" _ **YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU FILTHY BRAT!" The woman yelled as she let go of the twelve year old girl and walked to the five year old and kicked it.**_

 _ **The twelve year old who was trying to catch her breath screamed no once she saw the older woman kick again and again the little girl.**_

" _ **YOU CRAZY!?" She yelled as she marched and pushed the older woman away from the five year old that cried and pleaded for her to stop as she coughed blood.**_

 _ **The older woman punched the older girl and the girl's head was crushed on the mirror and the mirror broke but Avella saw her taking a piece of the broken mirror and walked towards the woman who went back kicking the child.**_

" _ **I said stop!" She said calmly as pointed the broken mirror on the woman's throat but the woman grabbed her by the hair and threw her towards the sink. Avella gasped in shock and terror as the older girl laid unconscious and the five year old kept crying as she coughed blood and cried. The five year old girl cried and crawled with fear away from the woman when she saw her coming towards her.**_

 _ **Avella knew she had to do something quick so she broke the door down and rushed towards the mad woman and punched the woman and then kicked her which end up having her knocked out.**_

 _ **Once she was down Avella called the ambulance and made sure the twelve year old was breathing as she held the five year old in her arms until the ambulance showed up.**_

 _ **The paramedics asked what had happened but the twelve year old who came back said that some kids were beating her and her sister up and they had broken into their house and beat their mother.**_

 _ **Avella was shocked as to why the girl had lied. The next day Avella confront her but Felicity told her their story so Avella kept it a secret.**_

 _ **That is how a weird friendship developed but Felicity never thought of them as friends until she realized that they were friends for a decade.**_

 _ **End Of Flashback.**_

She smiled as she accepted the hug.

"I've been awesome how are you and Henry?" She asked kindly as Avella smiled at her oldest friend.

"We are fighting. Why don't you ask him yourself?" Avella said as they walked towards Henry who kept watching the news.

"Hey, Henry! I'm glad you didn't die!" Felicity said and he laughed.

"Well I'll get to torture you for the years to come!" Henry said laughing as Felicity hugged him and he hugged her back.

Felicity gave hell to Henry once he started dating Avella but he won her over once he explained to her how he felt about her.

She spent a few hours with them and the rest of the firefighters in Henry's room but once visiting hours were done Avella walked Felicity to her car where Peter was waiting.

Oliver was outside the hospital waiting to see if Felicity would come out but what he saw wasn't what he expected.

"He is waiting for you in the car, mister Rhodes." The chauffer said as he pointed the limo where Cornelius was waiting for Conner.

"What the fuck?" Oliver mumbled once he saw his not so dead best friend.

"What's up dad?" Conner asked worried once he got in.

"Okay, so you know how it will soon be Claire's birthday, right?" Cornelius said as he gave a file to his son.

"Um…yeah I know. Me and the rest of the gang planned to have a surprise party at Molly's. What do you have in mind?" Conner asked slightly confused and then opened the file seeing four tickets to Ireland.

"I don't understand." Conner said confused.

"Well, there are tickets to Ireland, what is not to understand, Tommy?" Cornelius asked his son barely containing himself from laughing. Connor looked at him with raised eyebrows no one had called him by his first name in years.

"Well, you know that your mum was from Ireland and how much she wanted you two to get to meet her family, I arrange you guys do just that. Furthermore, I hinted to Russell that him and Asher should convince Claire to do the wedding in Ireland with Elizabeth's family and me of course but it think they would love to see you guys, they have years to do so." Cornelius said smiling as a few tears slipped his eyes.

"Of course! You'll come with too right? That is why there are four tickets." Conner agreed but his dead shook his head no.

"The fourth is for you to bring Robyn with you. I heard that things get serious between you two and you'll need a plus one." His dad said smiling with love at his son who had years to talk to but for the past two years this void had been filled with weekends passing them together.

"Thank you dad. Oh! One question; why did my change her name to Rebecca? Did something happened and she needed to hide?" Connor asked worried and his dad sighed.

"No, just the press wouldn't leave her alone and especially since we broke up so she forged a new ID but once Malcolm got married a circle started again less vicious than the one with me but she couldn't handle it so she return to Chicago contact me and we talked. That night she had brought you with her and I think you know what happened next…It's hard to forget." Cornelius said hesitantly as he held Connor's gaze which had started to tear up.

"And I dragged her name to the mud but being irresponsible." Connor mumbled darkly as Cornelius reached to hug him and then Connor broke down.

"Well don't look at it like that, son. Look as fun stories to be told at bars and lessons that should be learnt and later taught to your children. You did mistakes and you learnt from them and you will teach them to your children." Cornelius said wisely as he held his son who sobbed.

He seemed so vulnerable that broke Cornelius heart as to how much his son was affected by everything yet how well he wore that mask of calmness and faced the outside world.

His step dad was a mass murderer and psychopath, his mum was depressed with low confidence and he was unable to be affectionate since he was burnt by love when Elizabeth left him and he struggled to raise Claire by himself so he did what he had vowed not to do…he allowed nannies to raise his daughter.

He was raised by nannies and he hated that he had no proper relationship with his parents he vowed that when the time comes he would be a great dad that would put his father into same.

He failed to keep that promise. He missed out on Claire's milestones and Connor's.

"Dad, thank you!" Connor said once he calmed down.

"You're welcome. Now back to work mister!" Cornelius joked and Connor laughed.

"I like how you final digest the fact I'm a doctor and haven't got into business management." Conner said smiling and Cornelius smiled and nodded and Connor grinned back as he exited the limo and with a smile and lighter posture walked back into the hospital.

Oliver just gaped at the whole thing until an African American girl dressed as a nurse walked up to him also known as April Saxton.

"Excuse me, sir? Can we help you?" April asked kindly but Oliver saw the glint in her eyes that told him that she was ready for anything.

"Um…no. I better go." Oliver said shortly and as he walked away he heard April's sarcastic comment;

"I thought so"

Oliver went to his hotel trying to understand why he saw Tommy walking in and out of a limo.

"I'm telling you, Laurel I saw him!" Oliver exclaimed for the second time around after he called her telling her that he saw Tommy.

"Oliver is there any chance Tommy might have a twin?" Diggs asked half joking and half serious.

"No Diggs. As far as I know." Oliver said tired as he laid in bed.

On the other side of the town Connor worked on while he saw something that made him smile.

There were two sisters who were hurt in a car crush but the older sister kept being by her sister's side singing her a lullaby and telling her stories refusing treatment so her sister won't understand that their parents were dead.

The girl had a broken hand and ribs but her sister had a head trauma and broke both her legs and arms since she was thrown off the windshield from the impact.

"She won't accept anything." Doctor Manning said frustrated as Connor and her had their coffee in the roof.

" I think we should bring the only person who can help us, bring Felicity back." Natalie said suggestively and Connor sighed as Natalie smirked.

"Why everyone thinks I'm in love with Felicity?" Connor said laughing and Natalie sighed dramatically.

"You know they are both eye candies and you are going to make eye candy babies." Natalie said smirking.

"Oh! My God! We haven't started dating yet you and Vicky's daughter have been talking about our babies!" Connor said laughing and Natalie nodded sarcastically as she walked away and Connor texted Felicity.

Felicity was driving home and when she saw the message and groaned and did a U turn to the hospital.

She marched up into the hospital and soon she was accompanied by Erin, Jay, Natalie and Connor who debriefed her on the case and she remembered Brett and Dawson told her about.

"Okay, let me work my magic." Felicity said smiling and laughed.

She walked inside and talked soon the girl walked up to her with the girl.

"She's ready to be examined." Felicity said smiling victoriously and Connor laughed as he showed thumbs up at her and she winked.

"You know you should totally go study Psychology!" Jay said as they walked to her car.

"I'll think about it." Felicity said as she climbed inside her car.

She drove to her apartment and saw Oliver sitting in her couch with a photo album at hand.

"Of for fuck's sake, Oliver! You call before you break an entering on a friend's house!" Felicity yelled caught off guard.

"Everything about you is a lie. How can I call you my friend?" Oliver said sadly and Felicity groaned.

"Oh! You melodramatic Queen! People have right to keep secrets!" Felicity exclaimed tiredly as she slumped on the couch.

Oliver was shocked from her outburst and looked at her.

"How long did you know Tommy?" Oliver asked her and Felicity sighed and looked at him dead in the eyes;

"Long before you were marooned in Lian Yu." She answered truthfully and Oliver saw the dark look she had. The story wasn't pretty and he thought right.

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _ **Avella, Felicity and Samantha were taken to Lakeshore Hospital while another ambulance and a police car followed behind. The second ambulance contained the drunken woman, Felicity's and Samantha's mum.**_

 _ **Felicity had a broken neck and a hand while Samantha had broken ribs and her left hand and a very serious concussion.**_

 _ **Avella had some cuts and bruises nothing compared to what her new found friends had gone through. She had just gave her statement to the police telling them the lie she and Felicity with Samantha had agreed on.**_

 _ **So now both girls sat in the waiting room chairs and spoke amongst themselves when suddenly a boy around the same age and a girl around the same age of Samantha sat next to them. The boy was crying while the little girl tried to sooth the boy.**_

" _ **Are you okay?" Felicity said worried at the boy when she saw him. Her eyes saw cuts and bruises same kind a kid would have if he was abused at home.**_

" _ **No, my step dad…he…he is an asshole!" The boy cried as the little girl hugged him.**_

" _ **I want to return back home!" The boy cried and Felicity with Avella hugged him.**_

" _ **My mum is a bitch." Felicity said and the boy looked at her with sympathy.**_

" _ **Let's make a pact! We stick together from now on!" Avella said serious but the little girl said;**_

" _ **But you don't know us. We might not live near you."**_

" _ **Who cares? No kid deserves to be abused or bullied! My name is Avella and this is Felicity and that girl in the room is Samantha, Felicity's sister." Avella said with determination and the boy and the girl looked at her and wiped his tears and tried to smile.**_

" _ **I'm Tommy and this is Claire my sister." He said and then Avella took a piece of paper from her bag and wrote down her house's number and then Felicity told her phone number then she gave the pen to Tommy and wrote the number once the phone numbers were exchanged the kids shared a smile and separated.**_

 _ **The next day the met at Tommy's local park and together walked to the hospital to visit Samantha while they exchanged stories.**_

" _ **My mum is completely blind to his vicious ways! If I disagree with him he says "Let's go teach you fencing" then he beats me with punches and kicks. Then brings the doctor to fix me up so mum won't notice but this time wasn't the same…he hired someone to beat me while I was returning from my friend's, Oliver, house. I knew I had to do something so I called dad from a landline and asked his help when he showed up I was unconscious I woke up in the car. Mum won't believe me! I know dad isn't saint but he doesn't beat kids!" Tommy yelled in anger as he helped Avella and Felicity clean her house from the broken things the fight with her mother left behind.**_

" _ **I know how it feels." Felicity spoke in sadness.**_

" _ **I wish I could do something…going to the police will cost Samantha a stable future and someone who loves her, like me. I can bare abuse for her." Felicity said sadly as she picked up a broken mirror and looked her reflection.**_

" _ **I will be here for both of you. I'll try." Avella promised and the kids looked each other from the opposite places in the room.**_

 _ **A friendship was formed after that.**_

 _ **End of flashback:**_

"What is the story, Felicity?" Oliver asked worried and Felicity stood up and went to get a drink.

"Want some?" She offered him but Oliver refused and looked at her expectantly.

"It's not entirely my story to tell, Oliver." Felicity reminded him and Oliver laughed sarcastically.

"Oh! Yeah! It's Tommy's too but Tommy is dead, right?" Oliver asked rhetorically and Felicity froze in her spot holding her drink and having his back at him.

"Yes, he is. But I'm not going to tell you because he made me promise secrecy." Felicity lied.

"FELICITY STOP LYING TO ME! I KNOW THAT TOMMY IS ALIVE! I SAW HIM OUTSIDE THE HOSPITAL!" Oliver yelled angrily at her and Felicity let her drink on the counter and turn to him.

"Were you following me?" Felicity asked calmly but Oliver could see she was slowly getting pissed.

"Yes." Oliver said and then Felicity exploded.

"OLIVER GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY APARTMENT AND MY CITY! DON'T MAKE ME DO SOMETHING WE BOTH GOING TO REGRET!" Felicity yelled with buildup anger which made Oliver flinch back.

"YOUR CITY? I THOUGHT STARLING CITY WAS YOUR CITY!" Oliver yelled angrily and Felicity laughed at his accusation.

"A person can have many cities that consider them his or her home, Oliver. Just leave and don't come back." Felicity said calmly as she open the door for him and waited till he was out of her apartment to text Connor that Oliver knew.

"SHIT! FUCK FUCK!" Connor exclaimed in the elevator once he received her message he was going down to the morgue since Nina had paged him.

"Nina?" He called and found her crying.

"What happened?" He asked worried as he saw his colleague slash ex-college roommate.

"I was getting ready to go to work when I saw who I was supposed to examine…it's Doctor Daniels, our professor! He was murdered. Will's brother, Jay, said that it was a breaking. His whole family is dead, Connor!" Nina sobbed as Connor's phone left his grip and stood there frozen as he saw the dead body from the window of the morgue. Nina hugged him and only then tears started falling down.

"I called Vicky and Goodwin. They knew him…I think Doctor Daniels was Vicky's.." Nina said sobbing but he was cut by Vicky's voice finishing Nina's sentence.

"He was my foster dad." Vicky said with tears as Connor extended his hand welcoming her in a group hug.

He tried to imagine how they must look to someone on the outside who didn't know what had happened. Comical.

"He…he protected Tia from ARGUS all those years and now he is dead… Who killed him?" Vicky cried and Connor shrugged.

"We don't know." Nina said and then she saw Goodwin with Jay and Erin looking at them with sadness.

"My condolences, Doctor Rhodes, Doctor Shore and Doctor Glass." Mrs. Goodwin said with sadness.

"Thank you." Connor said with sad smile.

"Doctor Glass, there is a woman by the name Lyla Diggles is asking for you upstairs." Mrs. Goodwin said as she tried not to show that she is sad.

"Okay? What am I supposed to do?" Vicky asked slightly afraid but cover it acting as she didn't care but if you knew her you could see the fear deep in her eyes that ARGUS was back to force to be Amanda.

"She wants to talk to you." Mrs. Goodwin said and Vicky sighed as she wiped her tears away and walked in the elevator.

Once she was in the lobby of the hospital she saw Lyla and a bunch of ARGUS men.

"Yes?" Vicky said as she folded protectively her arms on her chest.

"We know that Doctor Daniels was killed yesterday night and I thought ARGUS owed you to avenge your dad's death. So, whatever you need we are here. It's the least I can do to repay you for all of things the old ARGUS did to you and your daughter, Tia." Lyla said sincerely and icky raised her eyebrows.

"Um…thank you Lyla but CPD has it covered." Vicky said serious and tried to walk away.

"Come on, Vicky! Please, let me help you! You saved my son when he was in danger why can't I help you?" Lyla pleaded and Vicky froze in her steps.

"That was you, the Vicky you, not Amanda you. I know it!" Lyla pleaded and Vicky sighed and nodded.

"Okay but CPD does the investigation!" Vicky said serious and Lyla nodded smiling in relief.

The night went by with Lyla being introduced to Connor and helped in the investigation, she, Connor and Vicky were in the morgue when Nina performed the autopsy and they saw the arrow marks.

"Were there any arrows in the crime scene?" Nina asked confused at Lyla and she nodded showing them the evidence bag and Connor sighed.

"Those arrows belong to the…" Connor started saying but didn't have time to finish since Vicky finished for him.

"To the Dark Archer or else known as Malcolm Merlyn." Vicky hissed angrily and Connor hung his head in shame.

"I know where he is." Suddenly Felicity's voice scared them as she was with Will.

"I was on shift when I got a text from Diggs telling me to return and that Malcolm was back. Did you know that Thea was his biological daughter? I didn't. Anyways, he is in Starling City. I say we catch his bastard." Felicity rambled and Connor nodded as Will went by Nina's side and hugged her as she broke down.

"Let's do this. I have to say a few things to him." Connor said angry.

 **Starling City:**

Oliver marched inside the Foundry and stopped dead on his track when he saw a very much alive Malcolm Merlyn, Sara and Laurel with Diggs waiting for him as if they started an intervention.

"How you are alive Malcolm?" Oliver grumbled as he tossed his back to the side and Malcolm sighed.

"I'm here for my daughter Thea, as you know." Malcolm said cockily and Oliver laughed.

"Oh! I thought you learnt about Tommy..." Oliver said laughing darkly as he sat on the stool where he sharpened his arrows.

"Tommy? What he has to do with this, he is six feet under." Malcolm stated confused and Oliver sighed and rubbed his face.

"I don't know, Malcolm." Oliver said tiredly and then looked at Sara and Laurel.

"We didn't say anything." Laurel said serious as she raised her hands in surrender.

"You don't have to." A voice said from the entrance and a very much alive Tommy Merlyn stood dressed in doctor's scrubs and Felicity stood next to him dressed in her firefighter's attire and next to them stood Detective Lance.

"Tommy? Felicity?" Malcolm asked shocked as he stumbled back from the shock.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Laurel asked worried and Detective Lance sighed but Tommy stopped him.

"He is helping us contact an investigation to the murder of my professor and mentor Doctor James Daniels he was killed by black arrows in a breaking along with his family and who has black arrow other than Malcolm Merlyn himself?" Tommy said angrily.

"You have to destroy everything in my life, didn't you? You drove mum to suicide and then made up this ridiculous story that she was shot in the Glades and then leveled the Glades as a payback for what they did! Abused me and made me think it was my fault! But you didn't manage to do one thing; you didn't manage to break me! I was lucky enough to know Felicity and Avella to help me through it and teach me how to stand up for myself, you killed a very good friend's dad and for this you'll pay! Chicago style!" Tommy yelled to the man before him as he marched up to him and punched him.

"CONNOR!" Felicity yelled in worry and he turned to her.

"It's okay. I won't beat him or kill him. It's Amanda's kill. I just do my part. I hope you feel comfortable in the Cage. I hear today will be an exceptional cold night for Chicago's standards." Tommy said with hatred as he walked away leaving a shocked Team Arrow and Lyla who showed up a few seconds before his speech ended and arrested Malcolm and dragged him out.

"Amanda says thank you." Tommy said to Lyla in hushed voice she nodded as they drove off with destination to Chicago District 21.

"Tommy!" Laurel yelled as she rushed to him but Felicity stepped before her.

"Let it go." She said protectively and with an icy glare and made Laurel gape at her and then saw Tommy climbed into the black SUV.

"It's not fair! I need to speak to him! Explain myself!" Laurel cried as Felicity looked at her.

"You can't have the whole pie and the dog satisfied, Laurel, didn't your mother teach your privilege ass that? Or were you too long amongst royalty that you forgot the struggles of real life?" Felicity asked cockily allowing her old habits slip in.

From inside the car Tommy, Claire, Vicky with Tia and Nina with Will watched the scene.

The Laurel raised her hand to slap Felicity but Felicity's instinct kicked in and grabbed her hand twisted and Judo flipped her to the ground and then pressed the heel of her boot on her neck while she applied pressure to her hand twisting it further.

Everyone who knew her as the IT girl from Las Vegas gasped in shock and horror while those who knew the true Felicity chuckled and smiled in approval.

"The fuck?" Laurel coughed and yelled at Felicity who smirked as she walked away.

"That was so cool! Can you teach me, pretty please?" Tia exclaimed in amazement once Felicity climbed in the black SUV.

"Yes, during your summer vacations." Felicity said smiling from the review mirror and drove off with destination to Chicago, to home.

 _ **So? Did you like this chapter? I'm sorry for any mistakes i didn't detect because i lost the correct chapter i had written because my computer crushed...anyways once i have time aka after the exams i will check it again.**_

 _ **What do you think it will happen next? Tell me what do you think of this chapter in your reviews!**_

 _ **Follow me on:**_

 _ **Instagram: Vickytzalachani**_

 _ **Tumblr: FandomGirl-99**_

 _ **Google+: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Twitter: TVDvicky**_

 ** _Wattpad: Vicky1599_**

 ** _Facebook: Vasiliki Tzalachani_**


End file.
